


Happy 1st Birthday

by loisselina (LoisSelina)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curse Breaking, De-Aged, Emma's 1st birthday, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, deaged, detective snowing, s2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/pseuds/loisselina
Summary: For Justanoutlaw's birthday. The morning of Emma's 1st birthday





	Happy 1st Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).



> Happy birthday my friend! I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Ian is Detective Rogers in this as this is what Justanoutlaw calls him

 

Snow woke up hearing her youngest starting to wake up, crying gently, Snow smiled to herself and moved out from under Ian’s arm, he grunted once in protest at her moving then once more as four year old Alice kicked both Ian and David in the ribs. She smiled down at them before walking over to Emma’s crib, she had pulled herself up to stand up holding the bars, and was now beaming at Snow.

“Mama, mama, mama.” Emma started to chatter.

Snow leant down and lifted her up into her arms. “Good morning my clever little girl.” She was really starting to get a hold on this standing up thing. She cuddled her close and showered her face in kisses. “Happy first birthday, my Emma.”

She moved out of the bedroom and headed down the stairs. The house was new, they had bought it just a month after the curse broke, they had found that having two kids under five made the loft impractical. She moved into the living room and settled down on the rocking chair, she moved Emma into place and started to feed her. There were piles of wrapped presents in the room and they had set some aside for later, though she had a sneaking suspicion that Alice would be doing a lot of unwrapping, and Emma would be more interested in the wrapping paper than all the toys and clothes.

She carded her hand through Emma’s hair as she rocked and fed her. “What a long year, huh baby? And two years ago today I met you again. Mama’s going to tell you the story, okay baby?” Emma’s green eyes flickered up to her. She was starting to look like less of a baby and more like the start of a toddler. “I’ll take that as a yes. Once upon a time there was a Queen, a prince who had been a shepherd, and a prince who had been a pirate. They shared true love and had a daughter called Alice already when the Queen found out that she was going to have another baby. They were so happy that they were going to add to their family, they put together a beautiful nursery, and bought many toys and were given many more. They were so excited but an evil witch wanted to ruin their happiness and planned to cast a curse. The Mommy, Daddy, and Papa tried to find a way to stop it, with the help of Grandma and the good fairies, but they couldn’t stop it. They went to The Dark One who told them that they would all be sent to a different land but that the baby was going to be The Saviour, she would break the curse in 28 years, and then everything would ‘go back to how it should be’, they thought that they would be sent back to their home, The Enchanted Forest. So they found a way that Mommy and Alice could escape the curse, through a wardrobe which would only take two. But when the curse came so did the baby, much earlier than she was meant to, because the baby wanted to have adventures. The only way to save their babies was to put Alice and the baby into the wardrobe, so they wrapped up the baby in a blanket with her name on it, her name was Emma.”

She moved Emma to the other breast and cuddled her a little closer. “The parents were cursed for 28 years to not remember who they were, and the two girls grew up outside of town, Alice came to town when she was 15 and eventually a woman named Emma came to town, two years ago, on her 28thbirthday. She was brought there by her son, your uncle Henry. It took her a year to break the curse, in that time she became best friends with Mommy, and worked with Daddy and Papa. When the curse broke they thought that they would be sent back to the Enchanted Forest, but they weren’t, everyone stayed here and got their memories back. Instead the royal family were sent back to how they were when the curse came. Grandma quickly patched up Daddy and Papa’s owies from fighting, and helped Mommy who was in pain from having a baby. Mommy, Daddy, and Papa found Alice, who was 3 again. They were called to the hospital by Henry and he showed them that Emma was now a baby again. She was super, super tiny so had to stay in the hospital for a little while, and so did Mommy. But they all found a new house and lived happily ever after.”

She finished just as Emma finished eating but sat there rocking her youngest baby. She knew it wasn’t as simple as that, they had to adjust to being parents again, they had to deal with the Blue Fairy and Marco who had lied to them and sent August through – and most of all they had to help Henry adjust to no longer having Emma, it was hard for the 11 year old, but after some time apart he happily took on the role of being an uncle to Alice and Emma. She felt a kiss on the top of her head and tilted her head back.

“Ba! Ba Ba!” Emma shouted excitedly and wiggled trying to reach up to him.

Ian smiled back, he knew she was taking a little longer to get out the P noise but he was happy to be called anything she wanted to call him. “Morning love.” He kissed Snow’s head again before scooping Emma out of her arms. “Happy birthday Munchkin.” He grinned as she babbled and gave him a kiss. “Thank you very much your Royal Highness. I hear than your Mummy was telling you a story, that was nice of her wasn’t it, hey?” He grinned as she babbled more at him. “Oh I see, you think that Mummy should have told you about all of Papa’s brave quests? I agree Munchkin, but there’s simply too many to choose from.”

Snow let out a snort of laughter. “I wonder if she’ll inherit your narcissism.” She joked pulling him down into a slow kiss.

Ian raised his eyebrow when the kiss ended. “What did I do to deserve that? I might have to do it again.”

“I figured we should make the most of being able to do this before the kids grow older and start complaining about us kissing.”

“That’s a good point.” He smirked remembering adult Emma catching them kissing during the curse and looking disgusted. “I think we should do it a _lot_ more.” As though on cue he felt a fist hit his face. He looked down at Emma who was laughing. “Thanks, Sunshine, I think I get the point.” He looked at Snow who was stifling giggles. “I swear Regina taught her how to do that.”

“Be happy you’re not me, at least the step-mom-in-law hates you a little less.” David’s voice rang out into the room and the pair looked over to see David holding a wiggling Alice in his arms. “A certain little bunny rabbit decided to wake up and jump on me to wake me up.”

“I’m not a bunny rabbit, Daddy, I’m an Alice.” Alice pointed out with a proud grin. “Emmy! Happy birthday!” She shouted loudly right down David’s ear.

David winced but didn’t say anything, he just let Alice down so she could run over to give her sister a hug. “Morning, you two.” He said kissing Ian then Snow. “Seems like only the other day we were celebrating Alice’s birthday.” He reminisced.

“That was ages ago.” Alice protested. “I’m super big now!”

David chuckled. “I know, it was 4 months ago, you’re much bigger now, nearly bigger than mommy.”

Snow playfully hit his chest. “I’m not that short, Emma is… was shorter.”

It still hurt, slightly less as time passed, but they missed both of the adult version of their girls. It had been scary and painful at first, they had searched for a way to turn them back they were well aware that the girls had had their own lives, Emma even had a son. But there was absolutely nothing to be done, they hadn’t had a spell put on them and they weren’t cursed, the curse had been broken and they had been returned to how they were meant to be. So they except this for the second chance which it was.

“Emmy come on let’s open presents I’ll help.”

Ian, David, and Snow all laughed as Alice just moved over to the presents without even trying to get Emma to go with her.

“Emma will come over in a minute, sweetheart, why don’t you help mommy get Emmy’s cards and we’ll get you some juice.”

“Dada!” Emma realised David was there too, now she had finished poking and prodding Ian’s face, and started to wiggle in her father’s arms wanting to get to her other father.

“Daddy’s girl.” He joked, they knew that Emma adored all of them, but she was definitely a daddy’s girl. “Here you go Dave.” He passed her over to him before dropping a kiss onto her white blonde curls.

“Hey there my little Koala.” David cooed, he had started to call her that when she was only a month old and she developed the habit of clinging onto him, her clinging had only increased the old she got. He kissed her forehead and looked down at her: he remembered seeing her when the curse had broken, so tiny, she seemed to be even tinier than she had been in his arms on the way to the wardrobe. She had been born six weeks early so even now she was about a month and a half behind developmentally, that didn’t matter to them they loved her and thought she was the smartest and best 1 year old in all of the realms anyway. “My, you are growing fast.”

“Maybe it’s because she’s finally sleeping through the night.” Ian stroked her cheek with his finger and quickly moved it away. “No biting, Em. Are you getting another tooth there, you little Sea Monster?”

“Does it count as right through if she finally settled at two in the morning?” David smirked. Their conversation was interrupted by a squeal of excitement. “D’you think she found the ride in car?”

“Do you think that she’s going to try and help and accidentally push Emma in a wall the first time she pushes it?”

“Definitely.” David chuckled. He leant his head down to kiss Emma’s forehead again. “Happy first birthday, Princess. I love you so much.” He whispered hearing Alice rush in crashing into the wall with the car a few times. “Come on ‘love’,” he stood from the couch and pulled Ian up with him before the three of them settled on the floor next to the presents, “I’m sure that Snow will have us putting together all of these presents.”

Ian laughed, despite Snow saying that she could easily put presents together she never seemed to, she had done the same on Alice’s birthday, they didn’t mind but it was fun to tease her.

Emma crawled off of David’s lap, the brightly coloured wrapping paper had caught her attention, she pulled herself to stand up using some of the boxes. “Me!” She shouted for the first time.

David and Ian both beamed, as did Snow who walked in in time to see it.

“Yeah, Munchkin, they’re Emmy’s.” Ian grinned.

“Emmy, Emmy” Alice started to try and shepherd Emma towards the ride in car, “look at this Emmy.”

Snow settled on the ground on the other side of Ian who wrapped his arms around his spouses. It may have been 30 years since she was actually born, but they were finally able to celebrate Emma’s 1stbirthday, and they were planning on making the most out of it with presents, swimming, and a birthday party. By the end of the day the parents would be more exhausted than the kids.


End file.
